


Fiat Voluntas Tua

by ChibiFrieza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiFrieza/pseuds/ChibiFrieza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel used to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiat Voluntas Tua

He didn’t know.

When he was given this errand, this earth-shattering message, when he was assigned the task of presenting the chosen Mother of God with her destiny and seeking her consent, he didn’t know.

He was so full of joy then, alight with it. There was no doubt, when he knelt before her and offered her salutations, that she would accept the will of God. She was so young, such an innocent; but she was pure as silver and faithful to a fault, if there could ever be a fault in pious obedience. And strong. She would have to be, to bear and raise the Son of God.

_Hail, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women._

Once his errand was accomplished, he paid attention. He wasn’t needed, but he wanted to see the fruits of this plan.

It was difficult to watch. He was appalled at humanity, appalled at the continued callous disregard for the incredible consideration and love their Father demonstrated. He was appalled at the way they treated His Son, plotting against him, or fawning in adulation only to turn against him. Even his closest betrayed him.

It was painful, sickening, but in the end, for what it accomplished, he couldn’t second-guess his Father. If He said humanity was worth this – hand-made in His own image, how could they not be precious? But so broken, even yet.

He had no idea just how broken.

*

He has no patience left.

The parallels are obvious and the contrast is sharp enough to cut. Sons of another Mary, but only human this time. Born not to be in themselves what humanity needs, but prepared as vessels for his brothers, in disregard for the fate of mankind. General consensus among the archangels is that if their Father had really cared, He wouldn’t have left.

No one has raised the question of stewardship. There are too many power struggles for that.

He’s had enough. After everything, after what the world and Heaven and everyone he loves has gone through, he can’t handle the hopelessness. He can’t handle the maneuvering , the politics, the military exercises, the _human element_ that won’t just acquiesce to the inevitable.

He’s out of patience with the Winchesters.

With their upbringing, with the whole situation, he maybe didn’t expect them to leap out of the gate on Zacharias’ say-so, but he was hoping they’d come around with a prod. Or several. He’s kind of fond of them. They’re hard to break, and that’s handy.

It’s also a huge problem right now.

If he’d known, back then, how pointless it was all going to be... he probably wouldn’t have bothered to go where his Father sent. He probably would have hidden himself away and despaired.

Part of him is glad he didn’t know. At least he has the memory of that clean joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Livejournal](http://chibifrieza.livejournal.com/495787.html). Thank you for reading; comments are appreciated!


End file.
